Love is what makes you smile when your tired
by time.forgets
Summary: Titles long but please have a read! One-shots about Tony and Ziva, together-ness but in most cases could be interpretted as friendship. Hopefully just little fics that make you smile. Hope you enjoy, R&R Jules.
1. Johnny Hat

A.N. Okay so this a whole group of one-shots. This concept is new to me so go easy. I have already finished the second, third and nearly the fourth one so for once in my life I'm gunna be mean and ask for reviews for chapters. Lets say....5 reviews this chapter and then next chapter gets posted. Doesnt seem like much but this might really suck and no one likes it but please. Review. It makes me happy!

Disclaimer- I don't own these guys....I don't even own a Johnny Depp hat.....

You know those chain emails you get? Well most of these are based off a bit of one of them. This one was "Being the best boyfriend" I know sounds stupid but I got a whole tonne of ideas and this is the product. I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

_When she steals your favourite hat let her keep it and sleep with it for a night._

"What do you think Probie?" Tony asked the other agent, showing off his latest prized possession, a new hat.

"Very nice Tony." McGee replied, not looking up from his computer. Was he the only one actually doing work around here?

"It's very Johnny Depp." Tony exclaimed as he pulled out a mirror and started looking at it in there.

"Shame you don't look like Johnny Depp when you wear it." Ziva said sarcastically, keeping her eyes on her computer but unlike McGee, she was playing Solitaire, not doing work. Tony took off his Johnny Depp hat and cradled it between his chest and arms. Wait, was he _talking_ to the hat? Okay, now he had really lost it.

"Hey Abby!" Tony said gleefully as he walked into the lab, Ziva and McGee following him. "How do you like my new hat?" He started posing, showing off his 'new hat'. Abby looked at McGee, a question in her wide smile.

"Yes, he's been doing this all morning." McGee replied to Abby's unspoken question, rolling his eyes as the Senior Field Agent strutted up and down the lab, giving a new meaning to 'Special' Agent.

"It's very sexy, Tony." Abby giggled pushing them all out the lab. "Now just because you don't have work doesn't mean I don't. Buh-bye."

Once they were back in the bull-pen Ziva turned to Tony. "Take that stupid hat off." She said tiredly.

"Want me to take off anything else while I'm at it?" he teased back, knowing how to get a smile out of the Mossad agent.

"Not on my time DiNozzo," Gibbs said angrily as he strode past, slapping the back of Tony's head and making his beloved hat fall on the ground. "Keep it that way." He growled before storming off. He hadn't been able to get coffee until now and was extra grumpy this morning.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered as he put his hat on his desk, even clearing a special 'paperwork free' spot for it. Ziva just rolled her eyes. Tony could be so child-like sometimes, or maybe the work was simply immature.

* * *

"Who stole my hat?" Tony's voice echoes around the building. Other NCIS personnel looked up but quickly went back to work once they saw it was only Tony DiNozzo obsessing about his new hat he hadn't taken off. Until Gibbs slapped it off him of course.

"Probie, think this is funny do ya?" Tony yelled, getting right in McGee's face then slapping the younger agent on the head.

"Tony, why would I wanna steal your dumb hat?" McGee asked, once again not looking up from his computer.

"I dunno McGeek, maybe coz you McThought it would be McFunny." Tony replied while making stupid faces at McGee. God Tony was so annoying sometimes.

"Careful DiNozzo or I'll McFunny you." Gibbs said with a slight smile on his face. He had a coffee so all was good with the world.

"You make that sound really scary boss." At a glare from Gibbs Tony added, "It wont happen again."

"Damn right DiNozzo, now get back to work."

"On it boss." Tony snapped before jumping into his chair and starting his seemingly endless amount of paperwork.

_RING RING_

"_Hello Abby Scuito, Forensics Specialist."_

"Hey Abs is me." Tony whispered into the receiver. "Have you stolen my hat?"

"Why would I do that Tony? It was obviously well loved by you." She giggled, remembering the model poses he had been making in her lab.

"Okay Abby thanks anyway. Oh and have you seen Ziva? She seems to have disappeared."

"She hasn't been down here." Abby smiled to herself, happy with her not-lie. It was true Ziva hadn't been down to the lab however Abby had talked to her briefly in the ladies room but it appeared Ziva had other things to do as she left in a rush. Something that had to do with Tony's hat, Abby wondered.

* * *

Tony turned his computer off and started to pack up his things. There had been one sight of Ziva before she quickly escaped but none of his beloved hat. He was moping, taking extra time packing up when Ziva suddenly breezed through the bull-pen to her desk, packing her gear swiftly and quietly with a slightly too big Johnny Depp hat perched innocently on her head.

Oooh.

Tony was about to yell at her to give it back when he caught a glimpse of the smile on her face as she felt along the brim of Tony's hat. Something Tony couldn't place was different and it made her smile seem more care-free, cheekier, and almost childlike.

The reprimanding stopped in his throat and he smile to himself. He could get his hat back tomorrow.

_Review, Jules._


	2. The Sound of Music

A.N. I know pathetic, I can't get 5 reviews and I like the story and I've already typed it up so thats why I'm posting this chapter. Thanks for the people who did review though :D Anyways, this is from the same emails- this time it is more than one thing.

When she looks at you in your eyes  
-dont look away until she does

- Stay up all night with her when she's sick.

- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid.

Disclaimer- If I owned it, Tony and Ziva would have been together a long time ago.

* * *

_The Sound of Music_

"Please Tony, I do not feel like visitors tonight." Her voice was hoarse and barely audible as she opened the door to her apartment. He was standing there; grin on his face and bag in his hands.

"Come on Zee, I brought movies, eucalyptus tissues and my family's special treatment for a sore throat." How was he so happy this late at night? Okay so it was only like 10:00pm but she was sick and wanted to sleep.

"It's _The_ _Sound of Music!" _he added hopefully, pulling it out of the bag with tissues is a weird green box.

"But you hate _Sound of Music,_" Ziva said, opening the door wider as he walked in, putting the movie by her TV and heading into her kitchen.

"I know, but you don't," was his only reply. She heard a loud crash and ran into the kitchen hoping he hadn't broken anything important.

"I didn't break anything!" he declared while picking up a metal tray that had most certainly been on the drying rack rather than the floor it was on now.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked, well kind of wheezed exasperatedly.

"I'm trying to find your coffee mugs," he replied sheepishly, balancing the tray back on the drying rack.

"If you wanted a coffee you just had to ask, Tony," she whispered, walking over to a cupboard and getting two mugs down.

"Because Zee-vah," he started, drawing her name out annoyingly in the way only he could pull off. "I'm not making coffee, I'm making **you **a hot lemon and honey drink for your sore throat. Oh and stop talking, you're straining your voice." He bustled around the kitchen, boiling the kettle before getting out honey and real lemons and making her his special drink.

Tony grabbed a beer from his bag and put it on the table with the movie, adding the tissues to the pile before returning to the kitchen.

"It smells funny," Ziva pouted.

"Hey what did I say about straining your voice, and ignore the smell and drink up." He picked up the cup as he said this, passing it gently to her. As she grabbed it, their hands met and they both paused for a second, looking deeply into each others eyes. Brown meeting green.

Tony kept on staring into her eyes, not wanting to be the first to break the connection but knowing that if he didn't look away soon something bad might happen. Or good. Good for them, bad if Gibbs found out. Tony was really worried now, at this time Gibbs would stride in and slap one of them (usually him) on the back of the head, stopping them from doing anything but there was no Gibbs here tonight and even though her nose was red and puffy and she could barely talk Tony still wanted to kiss her.

Just as he was plucking up the courage Ziva turned away suddenly, taking the hot drink with her and sitting on the couch.

Damnit.

He shook his head as he went and put the movie in. Sure he hated _The Sound of Music_ but it was Ziva's favourite and she had been sick for the past three days and had been so miserable at work, stuck doing desk duty until she was better. Tony would be able to live through the movie once if it meant she was happy again…maybe.

The movie was as bad as he remembered but Ziva seemed to be enjoying it which was all that mattered. She was tucked up in a big white quilt which Tony had gotten for her when she started shivering, with her head on his chest and eyes glued to the TV.

She fell asleep just before the end, the exhaustion from being sick finally catching up with her, leaving Tony to watch the rest of the movie as the remote was somewhere in the depths of white quilt that covered them both. It didn't really matter though, her snores drowned out the songs coming from the speakers and he snuggled down so he could totally block out the annoying music with her annoying snores.

_Please review, Jules._


	3. My Ninja

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews!! This chapter is short but it took my quite a while to write it =P It may seem a bit out of character but this is what I thought Ziva's reaction would be if Gibb's was the one saying she didn't care. Just a random thought much like the rest of these. Hope you enjoy it, please review!!

Disclaimer- I still dont own them and I didn't get them for my birthday either : ( Maybe Easter??

* * *

When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass because she thinks shes stronger than you  
-Grab her and dont let go

When she's quiet  
-Ask her whats wrong

When she ignores you  
-Give her your attention

When she pulls away  
-Pull her back

When you see her start crying  
-Just hold her and dont say a word

- When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;  
"Whose ass am I kicking baby?"

* * *

_My Ninja_

He didn't see her red rimmed eyes or her sad expression. He only saw the back of her head and her slightly shaking shoulders.

"You okay Zi?" Tony asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to her, especially if something was really the matter.

She turned around, the fury evident on her face and in her dark, fiery eyes.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't it be?" she snapped, glaring at Tony in a way that nearly put Gibbs's glare to shame. Nearly. "It's not like I have emotions or care! It's not like I care." She was nearly screaming pounding her fists into his chest, focussing all her energy on it. Tony didn't know what was the matter, she had just started attacking him, pounding at him as if she wanted to cause as much pain to herself as she was to him.

He didn't know what to do so he grabbed her arms to make her stop and pulled her into a hug, holding her close and not letting go. Something was obviously wrong; he just needed to find out what.

"Ziva, what's the matter?" Tony asked gently, almost whispering into her ear. "What's the matter?"

She was ignoring him though, not meeting his gaze and not returning his hug; just standing there stoically, trying to stop her tears before they fell. She finally got control of them and pushed at Tony's chest, trying to get out of his embrace as much as she could but Tony only held her closer, locking his arms so she couldn't get away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he whispered again. She suddenly relaxed and stood still again and Tony pulled back slightly to see if she was going to talk. When he released her she quickly pulled away to stand staring at him but keeping her own personal space.

She tried to stop the tears about to fall but one escaped and slipped down her cheek. That was all it took. Tony pulled her back into a hug but this time it was gentler and she wasn't resisting, simply hiding her head in his jacket as the few tears she couldn't hold back slipped down her face.

"Whose ass am I kicking my ninja?"

_Please review, Jules._


	4. Party Dresses Pt1

A.N. Okay, some of the dresses in this story may seem....stolen. Okay I admit it I stole the dresses. All of them are dresses that I have seen Cote de Pablo wearing and I found them and felt inspired to write this story, even though it's a crappy plot and not deep or insightful or anything but I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading it. This will be a 2 PART story because after the next chapter I havent written any and I'm sick at the moment and my brain has gone past mush to liquid and I can't write anymore...well I can it just takes a long time to get all the words together.

Disclaimer- Sadly I dont own them.

* * *

Party Dresses Pt1

"Truth or dare?" Tony asked eagerly, taking a sip of his drink and winking at Abby and McGee before turning back to Ziva for her answer.

"Dare," she replied loudly over the music and other people talking at the bar.

Tony looked around the small room for inspiration. Last time Ziva had dared him to kiss a random guy which of course he did, no one backed out of dares. He wanted to get her back especially because the random guy actually worked at NCIS and now thought Tony was in love with him. He **really** had to get her back.

"I dare you to wear a formal dress everyday to work this week." Tony was proud of that dare, Ziva loved her jeans and cargo pants and now she couldn't wear them for a whole week.

"I would Tony but what if we get a case? Do I just process the crime scene in a dress and heels?" She was smiling big time now. She knew he couldn't make her wear it in the field, now all she needed was a case.

"How about if you need to go in the field you can change into your cargos or whatever," Abby suggested. Damnit.

"Yeah! Good idea Abs! So come on Ziva, you up for it or are you gunna chicken out like McGeek here?"

"Tony, that was only once and you dared me to sing Britney Spears on the table while taking off my clothes!" McGee defended, glaring at a laughing Tony.

"I would have done it."

"Yes, me too."

The two men looked at the girls open mouthed for a few seconds before Ziva slapped Tony gently on the cheek, bringing him back to reality.

"Save it for later Tony and yes, I will do your stupid dare if I have to. Evening dresses or cocktail dresses?"

Tony and McGee shook themselves out of it and looked back at Ziva.

"Evening dresses," Tony said at the same time Abby said "Cocktail dresses."

"Cocktail dresses," he quickly corrected with the classic "DiNozzo smile". This was gunna be a long week.

Monday

She tried to get in early so it wouldn't be a big deal but of course, the only day Tony was super early happened to be today.

"Hey Ziva. Nice dress, although I was expecting something a bit more fancy."

She was wearing a short, light blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom of it looked a bit like a bubble. Hot, but not formal.

"All in good time my little hairy butt." Just then Director Shepherd walked into their area, glancing wide-eyed at Ziva, and then turning to address Tony.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Right behind you," a deep, gravelly voice replied, indeed from right behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Your team is backed up months with paperwork. I'm giving you all this week to catch up and while you are, another team will take your cases, is that clear?" she asked turning around and asking Tony, Ziva and McGee who had just walked in. "And sop looking so sad, you wouldn't usually get an opportunity to catch up, it would be on your own time so I don't want you wasting mine."

No! Ziva thought, why couldn't it be next week? Now she was stuck in the dresses and heels all week and Tony was looking at her, a smug and satisfied smile on his face like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Damn him.

"Yes Director,'" they all mumbled.

Tuesday

It was now old news that Ziva was stuck wearing formal dresses for the week thanks to a particularly stupid dare from DiNozzo but that didn't stop the majority of the NCIS personnel to wait by the elevator to see what the Mossad agent would be wearing that day.

Ziva stepped out of the elevator but stopped in her tracks upon seeing what looked like half on NCIS's employees standing outside the elevators watching her as she made her way to her desk. Didn't these people have lives?

"Ooh, very nice Ziva." Tony grinned at her from his desk, his eyes raking up and down her body. Today she had gone a bit further. Yesterday she had been hoping for a case so her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had little make-up on.

Today though, seeing as they definitely wouldn't be getting a case, Ziva decided to have a bit of fun with it. Her hair was pulled back into a stylish side-ponytail which showed off a pair of chunky, long, dangly black earrings and she was wearing black high heels which made her long legs appear even more so. The dress was royal blue, cutting off mid-thigh, fitting close to her curves with a deep square cut neck. The dress was very retro, made even more so by the large black buttons going down the front. She had just enough make-up to compliment the dress and her dark eyes sparkled under thick eye lashes. She looked at Tony who was still committing the dress to memory.

"I'm glad you like it Tony, now stop drooling," she teased, dropping her bag at her desk and walking over to Tony's.

"Where do you keep your knife?" she winked at him as an answer and walked back to her own desk.

"Wow Ziva, you look HOT!" Abby yelled across the floor so if there was someone who missed her at the elevator they now poked their heads over the top of the low dividing walls. She felt like she was in the zoo.

"Thankyou Abby," Ziva muttered.

"Hey, this random guy asked me as I was getting off the elevators if he could swap teams for the rest of the week," McGee said, not looking up from behind his desk where he was unpacking his gear. "And when I asked him why he just said…" McGee made an odd choking sound as he finally saw Ziva. "Wow."

Wednesday

Ziva wasn't sure of this was taking things too far. Sure she loved this dress and it gave her a chance to wear her hair down but it was a little…

"Oh my god!"

Okay, maybe she should have worn something else. She wanted to know what Tony thought, the 'oh my god', could have meant anything and now, like yesterday, he was committing the dress to memory, with her in it.

It was a black halter neck dress, slightly shorter than her blue one and it was completely covered in long black tassels that swung everyway when she walked. Her hair was curly, tumbling down her bare back, showing a bit of tanned skin between it and the back of the dress. Paired with high black heels it was definitely an 'oh my god' outfit.

Gibbs strode in taking one look at Ziva then one look at his now empty coffee cup then walking back out.

"Do you think we should explain this to Gibbs?" Ziva asked, gesturing at her strange attire.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. You know the rules of the game just as well as the rest of us and no telling Gibbs is number one," Tony laughed but quickly stopped after catching a glimpse of Ziva's scowl as she sat down to start her paperwork.

"I'll remember that next week when you're doing what I have in mind," she mumbled evilly under her breath. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

* * *

_The next chapter will be out soon, please review, Jules._


	5. Party Dresses Pt2

A.N. Okay this might be really bad but like I said last chapter my brain has turned to MUSH and I can't think very well so if you don't like it, put it in a review, I don't care I dont particularly like this chapter either but I didn't just want to stop this story half way through so this is what you get. Hope you do like it, Jules.

PS. Origionally the dare was that Tony would have to come to work in his underwear but then a reviewer without a proper log-in so I can't really say a proper thankyou but a reviewer--cstumpf-- gave me the idea of the dare now which I like a lot better so I hope you do too.

Disclaimer- I don't own them at all. Which sucks coz I want to but I think everyone does.

* * *

Dresses Pt2

Thursday

She was really hoping they wouldn't get a case. The last three days she had brought a change of clothes on the off chance they had to go into the field but today, seeing as she had finally accepted they would be doing only paper work, she left the spare change at home. She was really tempting fate.

She was first in the office this morning and had just sat down to resume working on the mounds of paperwork when the elevator dinged.

"Well, well, well, you're in early today Zee-vah," Tony joked, dropping his bag at his desk and turning to face her with a flourish. Ziva just rolled her eyes. She missed the days when Tony was late, letting her have a bit of piece and quiet in the mornings. When McGee came in, usually half an hour after her it would still be peaceful and they got a lot of work done. Now this dress thing had Tony coming in extra early and extra annoying and now the paperwork was taking twice as long as it should.

"Well come on Ziva, give us a twirl."

She seriously considered saying make me but she had spent a long time getting ready this morning and this one of her favourite dresses. She wanted to see what he thought.

She got up slowly, picking up a paperclip without realising on the way, standing in the middle of the two desks, fiddling with the office supply while looking into Tony's eyes.

"So?" she asked, trying to pick an emotion from Tony's blank face. He was getting better at hiding his feelings.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ziva was wearing a tight black dress, strapless on one shoulder with folds of material over the other. The dress stopped mid-thigh but there was a large slit up to just below her hip and the material on either side of that folded out, giving him a good view of a muscled and tanned upper thigh. The folded out parts around the slit were a peachy colour that continued through the whole inside of the dress. She had more make-up on than he had seen before but it still managed to look classy on her and her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail again but this time it looked more elegant than it did with her blue dress. His eyes travelled down her long legs until they came to rest on two very high, black stilettos. He had better watch out, she could do a lot of damage with them.

Ziva didn't know if she liked the attention Tony was giving her or not. Sure the dresses made her job harder, he couldn't bend over or doing anything to physical but it was almost worth it to see how Tony's eyes barely left her all day, making him even more behind in his paperwork. Tony's reaction was not as funny as McGee's, who every time he saw Ziva, especially when she was near him, blushed and could only stammer words, but, she thought, Tony's reaction was more gratifying and something she would store away. Maybe she could use it against him next week, when he was forced to do her horrible dare.

Friday

She knew Gibbs would kill her. And probably the director too. And maybe Abby. McGee would if he could get his jaw off the floor. But most of all she was worried about Gibbs. Gibbs was REALLY going to kill her.

"Good morning Gibbs," she mumbled, rushing to her desk in an attempt to hide what she was wearing and even though she managed to sit down before he saw her then, she knew at some point she would have to show him.

"Morning Ziva, stand up and show me what you're wearing." He said all this faced to his computer but turned and glared at her once he had finished, his ice, blue eyes boring into her chocolate ones. "I know about the dare Zive, Abby accidently told me yesterday. She said to not tell DiNozzo but she didn't mention you."

Ziva looked into his eyes and was pleased to see them not too angry. She had been afraid that if he found out what they did every Friday night after work, he would get mad, especially when it impacted on their jobs the rest of the week but luckily for all of them, he seemed fairly calm. Until she stood up that was.

"Oh my god Ziva! What the hell were you thinking! Do you want DiNozzo to concentrate at all! The other day was okay, I guess, but THIS! THIS?!" She was in deep trouble now. She knew the dress was…short, might be a word to describe it, short and tight. And had a low back. And a low front. And was paired with cream stilettos that matched the cream of the dress. She was wearing no make-up except for a bit on her eyes, making them stand out. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun and she had large gold hoops dangling from her ears. It looked very nice at a bar but looked very inappropriate in the office. And extremely sexy.

McGee entered the room next and dropped his coffee. Oops.

Next to come in was Abby, whose usual loud greeting deserted her and simply stood in the middle of the floor staring at Ziva. Oops.

Next was Tony, whose shocked expression turned into the biggest smile she had seen on his face as he looked her up and down but quickly stopped when he saw Gibbs glaring so hard at him she was surprised there weren't two holes the size of Gibbs eyes in Tony's head. Oops.

And then she saw, with a sense of dread, The Director walk down her stairs. Oops.

She took one look at Ziva attire and then tried to hide a small, cheeky smile. Ziva was going to kill her when she found out what she had to say.

"You have a case."

_Oh shit._

At the Scene-Friday

Tony couldn't help but laugh at his partner whenever he saw her. The NCIS hat had messed up her formerly perfect hair but the funniest thing of all was the fact that the NCIS black jumper was longer than the dress she was wearing. It actually looked like she was wearing nothing under it! Every time he started laughing at her though, she would appear next to him, her knife pointed at his throat and he would quickly shut up again.

"Pack up and go home," Gibbs yelled at his team when they couldn't see each other because of the immense darkness. They were in a park and there was no moon tonight and while they persevered for a while with their torches, Gibbs had finally taken pity and sent them home.

"So Ziva, hot date tonight?" Tony asked as they were walking towards the NCIS van.

"Oh yes," she replied sarcastically. "At 11:30 at night, of course smartass."

Tony glanced at her secretly. Her light eye make-up had completely worn off, some of it settling on her bottom eyelashes. Her hair was frazzled from taking the hat on and off and her perfect dress had a few streaks of dirt across it and needed an iron. Even though she looked like she had…well been in a crime scene Tony still thought she looked stunning and when he caught a glimpse of her pain grimacing in pain-stilettos and work can do that to you- he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, carrying her to the van bridal style.

"Well then you're free to come back with me, movie and pizza like old times, what do you say?" He looked so hopeful, his green eyes glittering in the darkness, not the usual DiNozzo grin on his face but a slightly shyer one, an uncertain one.

"Of course My Little Hairy Butt, I will accept this week because I do not know if you will still want to be friends after my dare." She had a satisfied smile on her face, knowing that he would have to do her dare or face the rest of his life being called a chicken. Ziva thought she would bring a camera to work on Monday when Tony had to wear formal dresses for a week.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review, Jules._


	6. Baby Grand

A.N. This story was actually one I wrote a while ago and was trying to develop it or fit it into another story but nothing worked so here it is, just a bit of a lost sheep. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

Disclaimer- I don't own either of them. And I also don't own a baby grand piano :(

* * *

Baby Grand

He paused at the door, moving the bag of Chinese take-away from one hand to the other so he could knock. He finally managed to do it without spilling the food but hesitated with his fist inches away from the door.

From inside the apartment came the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He wasn't much for classical music but this emotional and beautiful song Ziva was playing made him simply stand and listen.

He was interrupted from listening though, when loud knocks came from the room to his left.

"Miss David!" an old lady's voice called out from behind the wall next to Tony. "Some of us actually want to sleep!"

Tony was mad, the old lady must have been really cranky, the music was breathtaking to him and he wanted the haunting song to go on forever, to dance around him, to consume him.

But it didn't. Ziva had stopped playing and was now standing in her doorway looking at him expectantly.

"How did you know I was here?" Tony asked, a pout forming on his face but his green eyes sparkling with excitement and something else she couldn't place.

"You should swear more quietly when you're trying to free a hand next time." Ziva replied before giving him a flirty smile and walking back into her apartment, Tony following.

"Woh." He halted in his tracks, staring at Ziva's newest addition to her apartment. It was much bigger than the old one and much much shinier. No wonder the music had sounded so amazing.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a baby grand Zi?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review, Jules._


	7. Not Enough Disney!

Another old story I pulled out of my messy writing books =P I have so much stuff in there I forgot about! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please review with what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Jules.

Disclaimer- Not the characters :( And only a few Disney movies....okay alot.

* * *

Not Enough Disney

"What do you mean you don't have _Lion King? _Ziva yelled at her bewildered partner.

"I...I...." He started before she cut him off launching into another round of yelling.

"How can you not have Lion King? Or any of the Disney classics for that matter?!"

"Well" Tony said loudly, cutting Ziva off before she kept on yelling. "I was never really that much of a Disney guy if you underst-"

"You don't like Disney" she said, going from a pitch easily able to wake the neighbours to a low voice, so quiet he could only just hear her.

_Uh oh_, he thought. _Now she's really pissed_.

"Disney just isn't my thing Zee." Tony explained conversationally.

"Do not talk to me." Ziva said acidly.

"But Zi-"

"I said; do not talk to me Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva; her eyes were hard, staring at the TV, stubbornly avoiding his gaze. There was only one way she would forgive him and he hated himself for being so weak but if he wanted one thing, it was Ziva's friendship. She was scary when she wasn't on your side. She was scary when she was, Tony thought grimly to himself.

"Okay Ziva, listen to me. How about next movie night we watch **a **Disney movie."

Ziva's expression changed so quickly it was funny. One second murderous, the next she had a smile that lit up her face. Tony's breath caught in his throat; Ziva rarely smiled simply because she was happy; most of the time she smiled because she was doing something evil or because she was teasing him. He wanted to enjoy this smile as much as he could and somewhere in the back of his head, he vowed that he would make her smile like that again.

"Why wait until next movie night? If I drive, we can make it to my place in time to warm up pizza and watch at least one Disney movie!"

"At least one? Ziva, how many Disney movies do you have?" Tony asked exasperatedly.

"Oh not that many." She replied off-handedly. "Sixteen"

"SIXTEEN!" Tony yelled but quickly stopped once he realised that his neighbours would not appreciate the yelling. At least it was mad yelling and not….other yelling. His neighbours with kids did not particularly like it when he brought home girls. "You have sixteen Disney movies?"

"Only the classics," she replied with teasing smile.

-

"Pizza?" Ziva asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know if my stomach can take it after that drive!" Tony yelled before dodging the plastic measuring cup that had just been ditched in his direction. "Yes, pizza please."

"Very good Tony, you said please." Ziva said walking out of the kitchen, two plates of delicious smelling pizza in her hands.

At least if the movie was completely horrible (which Tony was sure it would be) he got some good pizza out of it.

"Let me just get changed into my pyjamas. These pants are uncomfortable." Ziva murmured before getting off the couch and walking into her room. Good pizza and Ziva in her pyjamas.

Tony knew that if he tried to snoop on her getting changed he wouldn't live to see tomorrow but he wanted to do something to find more about the mysterious Mossad agent.

He walked over to her bookshelf, looking the hundreds of books squished in it. Titles in Hebrew that he couldn't read, Robert Crais, all the Harry Potter's and he saw with a jolt of surprise the whole collection of Jane Austen's, all of them old and well read but Pride and Prejudice stood out among the rest. Completely worn out with all the pages falling apart.

He reached up to take it from the shelf but froze as he saw the book next to it. It was covered in blue material and the spine was blank except for the word Diary in small gold letters. He reached up and gently pulled it from the rest of the books, feeling the texture with his fingers, he opened it up.

It was in Hebrew so he couldn't read it but he still skimmed through the pages looking at all the different characters and even the occasional drawing until he found, about half way through, a tonne of English entries. He flipped to a page that was set out differently from the rest, instead of simply a page full of writing, he saw everyone's names, Gibb's, Abby's, McGee's, Ducky, even Palmer and him at the top and then underneath everyone's name was lots of writing that looked like quotes, drawings and writing about all of them. He knew he shouldn't read it. He knew Ziva would somehow know or suddenly appear behind him but he couldn't help, he was too curious.

TONY DINOZZO

-extremely hot but he knows it

-sometimes you're the windscreen and sometimes you're the bug

-clueless, immature, annoying, innocent, sexy, loyal, caring…when he wants to be

-sparks fly but they never ignite

Under these was a picture of an eye, so life-like he nearly expected it to blink even though it was only in black and white. He was just about to read the tiny writing beneath the eye when someone cleared their throat behind him. Shit. He snapped the book shut but Ziva's voice still teased him evilly.

"Busted." He was expecting castration, maybe even beheading so he was completely gobsmacked when Ziva simply walked away without even threatening him and sat on the couch, waiting for him to sit down so she could start the movie. Creepy.

"Come on Tony I do not have all night." Ziva yelled impatiently from the couch.

"Yep." He managed to choke out. If Ziva wasn't punishing him now she sure as hell would be in the future. He had better watch his back.

He could hear from the music that Ziva had started the movie without him so he quickly ran and jumped on the couch next to her, making her bounce around before settling into a comfy position.

"What kind of music is this?" Tony complained about the African tribal sounds before imitating it loudly making Ziva laugh just as loudly and clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, you'll wake the neighbours." She giggled. Wait giggled? Ziva giggling! _These Disney movies must have freaky mind control powers, _Tony thought grimly to himself. _How will I survive?_

The loud yelly-singing stopped as all the animals started to congregate around a giant rock. Wow, how realistic. But he was distracted from the movie as a deep, warm voice started singing; not from the TV but from next to him. Ziva was singing along with the movie. Tony sniggered quietly but stopped as Ziva proved just how amazing her voice was. He vaguely noticed the movie playing but was too absorbed in Ziva's singing to really pay attention.

Ziva stopped though, and looked over at Tony.

"Sorry, I help but sing along to Disney songs."

"It's okay, that was really good Ziva, I didn't know you could sing like that." Tony said earnestly, his green eyes daring her to deny it.

"Stop sucking over and watch the movie Tony." Ziva teased.

"Sucking up." He corrected automatically, while dodging Ziva attempt to hit him. When she realised she couldn't reach she moved so she was laying on him and then swatted him on the chest. Hard.

"Wow, not even five minutes into the movie and you're coming onto me. That's gotta be a record Zi!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up and watch the movie Tony."

He looked up at the TV just as the little lion was being held up in the air and all the animals bowed. Totally unrealistic, Tony thought again, but the lion cub was kind of cute and the music was good even without Ziva singing along. Okay so it might not be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

-

Simba and Nala were mucking around on the forest floor to 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight?' and Tony DiNozzo was glued to the TV as he had been since Ziva had told him to watch.

He was about to rant to Ziva about how cute Simba and Nala's cubs would be when he stopped. Ziva was lying on him, her breathing deep and even and she hadn't moved for ages. Was she asleep? Tony leant down so he could see her face and nearly fell off the couch when he saw her eyes were wide open and staring accusingly at him. He should have known, if she was asleep she would have been snoring.

"You like it." Ziva said forcefully, a statement not a question.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the mov-"

"You like it, yes?" She glared at him until he pulled away from her gaze yelling as he did.

"Fine I like it!"

"HA I KNEW IT!" Ziva yelled in triumph, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Shh, you'll wake the neighbours." He nagged good naturedly. "No singing this time?"

She poked her tongue out at him; he had teased her when she started singing along with her all time favourite Disney song, 'I Just Can't Wait to be King.'

"I don't like this song much."

-

"That movie gets better every time." Ziva tried to say but was yawning so it sort of came out as

'At oovi et eyer eer tie.'

Tony cracked up laughing at this as he looked Ziva up and down. He hadn't really looked at Ziva in her pyjamas as first he worried for his life and then she was sitting down but she was standing in the middle of the room, stretching her arms above her head giving Tony a wonderful view of her…stomach through her rather tiny white singlet that made her skin look like it was glowing. And as she bent down to get the DVD out of the player he got a really good view of her butt, which looked extra sexy in her blue and white spotty pyjama pants.

"Zeeeeevaaah" Tony whined. "Can we watch another one?" His eyes were big and pleading and did the most perfect 'puppy dog' look she couldn't say no.

"Fine, what one?"

"You pick!" He said, a big smile in his face. He was so much like a little kid. "And I'll get the ice cream."

Ziva grumbled as she put the DVD in, she didn't like people in **her **kitchen, messing up her stuff but he hadn't heard any crashes or bangs so she stayed silent.

Tony came out of the kitchen and she realised why there were no crashes of bowls, he hadn't brought any.

"Tony, you forgot the bowls."

"I didn't **forget **anything." He said, smiling his classic DiNozzo smile the whole time. "What's the matter Ziva, afraid of cooties?" Sometimes she wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face.

"Give me a spoon."

They both settled down where they were before, Tony's arm casually draped along Ziva's shoulder and he was surprised it was still attached.

The both dug into the chocolate fudge ice cream (Ziva's favourite) as they watched the opening to Beauty and the Beast.

Ziva was asleep before Belle had even gotten to the castle, chocolate fudge ice cream all over her face, snoring quietly…for her anyway. Tony readjusted her on his lap so he was more comfortable and settled down to watch the rest of the movie; Ziva's snoring fading into the background.

Ziva's couch was really comfortable and Tony found himself drifting off to sleep and just before he went out, he fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off, the room becoming pitch black.

* * *

Okay, I wrote this ages ago with big intentions on writing a full length story BUT it kinda didn't work so no, the diary thing isn't resolved simply because I couldn't continue it but we shall see, if I get ideas in reviews I might be able to continue it and post it as a separate story, so REVIEW! With your ideas would be appreciated ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Jules.


	8. Stuck on You

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I do however own the memories of two of my friends being handcuffed together for a day, that is what inspired this so thankyou Taylor and GJ!! _

_Enjoy, and please review, Jules._

* * *

Gibbs had finally had enough. In the forty minutes they had been here, Tony and Ziva had managed to get into twelve screaming matches, one which ended with Ziva throwing her sticky tape dispenser across the room at Tony's head. Just as they were about to get into their thirteenth fight, Gibbs finally snapped.

"DiNozzo! David! Get your asses here now!" he yelled, standing up as his two agents sheepishly walked towards him.

"If I hear one more word from either of you I will handcuff you together until you learn to live with each other, do you understand me?!"

Ziva scowled at the thought, "But Gibbs-"

"That's it!" It appeared that they had finally pushed Gibbs over the line. He reached down to his bottom drawer but instead of pulling out silver metal handcuffs like Ziva had been expecting, he pulled out a bag of cable ties. Damn, she couldn't get out of these easily.

"Arms!" Gibbs barked at the stunned pair who instantly brought up their hands. Ziva's left, Tony's right.

"Sucked in Tony, you can't write!" Ziva teased immaturely, earning a poked out tongue from Tony and a slap on the head from Gibbs.

"OW!" they both yelled as he tightened the cable ties around their wrists, binding them together. Then something in Ziva's head clicked. She would only have one hand cuffed so she could get out them easily; she just had to get her knife without Gibbs finding out.

"David! If you get out of these I have the rest of the packet so I wouldn't try if I were you or you might have to stay attached longer." Gibbs stared at the two of them before stalking off not looking back, probably to get a coffee. Tony waited until the elevator doors closed with a ding before turning quickly to Ziva, forgetting for a moment that they were attached so he almost pulled them over but Ziva managed to grab hold of Gibbs's desk before they did.

"You can get out of these, right Ziva? Please say yes!" Tony begged her, his green eyes wide and pleading.

"As much as I want to get out of these Tony, I think it would be best if we stay in them for the day. I do not wish to upset Gibbs any more." Tony could only look at her with horror written all over his face. He was acting like SHE was the one who handcuffed him! It definitely wasn't her fault and just because she didn't want to ensure the wrath of Gibbs meant that she wanted to stay attached to him?! That definitely wasn't the case. She would rather be tortured than attached to Tony.

"Oh god!" Ziva yelled, having just realised something but then Tony asked a question and it was almost like he was reading her mind.

"What happens if we need to pee?"

-

Ziva had tried to move their desks closer to one another so they could do work but Tony was very stubbornly sitting in a wheelie chair, being dragged around but not helping at all.

"Tony! Can you get off your ass and help?" Ziva yelled at him, everyone around the building had long grown used their yelling and banging of objects as they narrowly missed peoples heads.

"The way I see it is that if Gibbs handcuffed together, he shouldn't expect us to do paperwork." Tony said smugly, his free hand reaching to his pocket to get out his beloved phone. To play Tetris most likely.

Ziva glared at him for a few minutes but then gave up, she didn't want to do paperwork anymore than he did and now she was attached to him it gave her an excuse to not do it.

Oh no. Not now. Not today. Damn. Why does this have to be so awkward?! Oh well, she thought. I guess we have to figure it out.

"Come on Tony, we're going to the bathroom."

-

Mary Trann was just opening the door to the bathroom. Her boss had made her finish the report before she left and now she was busting. She gave the door an extra shove but stopped dead when she what was in the bathroom, to be more specific who.

Tony DiNozzo, the really good looking one from Gibb's team was lying on the tiled floor, his arm up to his shoulder not visible as it was **in **a cubicle. His head was pressed at an awkward angle against the door but he still managed to give her a smile as she stood dumbfounded at the door. He tried to sit up a bit but it was followed by a loud bang from within the cubicle and then a whole string of someone saying something in a different language. Hebrew. Ziva. Why was Tony shoving his arm through Ziva's toilet door? The banging stopped and then the toilet flushed and Ziva emerged, dragging Tony by the arm with her. Oh that's why Tony was shoving his arm through Ziva's toilet door. They were handcuffed, actually cable tied, together. How had they gotten into this? Mary wondered but that was probably a story for another day.

She hesitantly smiled back at Agent DiNozzo before diving into a cubicle to get away from the awkward situation.

"You are going to have to pay for that woman's therapy, Tony," Ziva stated, sounding somewhat amused, Mary thought.

"It's your fault you had to pee!" he retorted which was followed by a loud bang and an even louder 'Ow' from Tony.

"Oops,' Ziva said sarcastically. "I didn't see the door there." And that was all Mary heard as the heavy toilet door shut with a click.

-

Had Tony always been this annoying? Ziva wondered as they waited for the elevator which was taking longer than usual as if it too knew they were stuck handcuffed together and was teasing them as much as McGee, and come to think of it, everyone in the building had been.

Ziva sighed in the relief when a dong announced the arrival of the elevator and she cut off Tony's monologue about a movie Ziva "simply had to see" by pulling him roughly into the elevator by their cuffed wrists.

Once the doors had closed, Tony started talking again and Ziva realised with a stab of anger that now she wasn't only stuck to DiNozzo and forced to endure his never ending movie talk but was handcuffed to him while he talked endlessly about his new favourite movie in a confined space.

She swore she could hear the little pings as she slowly lost control of her temper, every word out of her partner's mouth speeding up the process until she snapped and pressed him against the side of the elevator, her right hand pinning him there by the throat, left hand reaching for hr knife at her waist but she had forgotten one small problem.

Ziva growled out loud when Tony's hand followed her's to her waist. She looked back up at his face to glare at him but was momentarily thrown by their close proximity, not that she let it show of course.

What had she been mad at him about? Ziva couldn't remember. All she could think about was his eyes, his smell, his hand which was just touching the bare skin between her top and cargo pants, and his mouth which definitely wasn't talking anymore. It was pulled up into an expression halfway between pleasure and shock and Ziva smiled briefly as she thought how cute it looked.

No! She shouted to herself. She didn't use the word 'cute', especially not to describe Tony. He wasn't cute, Tony was annoying and immature and sexy-

Wait no! Hold up a second! While Ziva was trying to rearrange her thoughts, Tony was trying to keep the smile off his face. As bad as this situation was, with Ziva being mad, her hand inches from her knife and attached to him, he couldn't help but focus on other things. Like the way her hand at his throat had changed from an almost strangling grasp to a much lighter grip, that although he'd never admit it to Ziva if he wanted to keep everything attached, was turning him on.

"I wonder if this is classed as orange light or red light behaviour,' Tony joked, adding a quiet chuckle that Ziva felt rather than heard.

"If you have to ask, then it is not harassment,' she replied, throwing his own words from all that time ago back at him.

You know those defining moments' people have? It might be for one person or as a couple; when two becomes one or when one couple becomes two individuals again, or it could be somewhere in the middle. The point is that this moment could have been one of those defining moments for Tony and Ziva.

They were pressed against each other and all the anger from before had dissipated, leaving only need, And then the elevator doors opened.

"Oh my! I'll just wait for the next one!" Jimmy Palmer stumbled, hurrying to step back and pressing the button, very obviously **not **looking at the pair standing awkwardly in the elevator.

"It does not matter Palmer," Ziva said, trying not to laugh as she took a step away from Tony. "We are going to see Abby anyway. You have the elevator all to yourself."

She pulled Tony out and they walked towards the lab. Tony looked over to see the dumbstruck man by the elevator. Palmer recovered though, just in time to give Tony a big smile and thumbs up which Tony returned before being pulled rather painfully through Abby's door.

* * *

_Okay, I've been typing this up for a while and I had a massive blitz on it and wrote a whole page in one go (not that impressive but I was handwriting it with a little penlight at 12 at night =P ) and so I've decided to post it! Hope you enjoy, please review!_

_Jules_ : )


End file.
